Iraphel
by Voidofnox
Summary: Character: Lewis, Simon, Others mentioned.Minecraft your own wold. Build craft create and survive. This is the first story I've ever written I've made public I'm not an expert writer but I did try to write for my self and to share a satisfying but open ending to the famous shadow of Israphel saga of the yogscast
1. Begining

It starts with Xephos a simple researcher who left his planet to catalogue other, maybe even a terraformer, possibly coloniser. But probably only a cataloguer of planets in this outer system far from his home. Why did he go there alone? Was bored of his home planet or people, or curiosity and a thirst for adventure?

As his ship alarmed him of something as he stumbled onto something huge on his sensors while travelling at light speed something Impossible and he can't go around it keeps expanding it seems flat and going on forever and at an incredible speed failing to break or go around the endless unfeasible, object he crashes into it. Slowly entering the surface of the endless object that turns out to be a planet of some sort an impossible planet as everything feels square he seems square? Or no... That's normal right? This is how it has always has been right? 'What's Going!-'

Here you have Honeydew a simple but strange Dwarf obsessed with the surface world, exploration and adventure. He loved the nature and animals his home didn't have. He loved the humans he's and their silly soft nature that he quickly befriended. He loves the towns and villages that had such a warm atmosphere. Then his underground mining town the hole he used to call the home he left behind. Most of all he loved the sky the sun the cloud, and his favourite the stars and the beautiful square moon. He lay in the grass surrounded by a few torches a small fire against a tree napping.

Then something occurred there was object a falling, a shooting star of some sort? Or what that even is crashing down to the surface, lighting up what was a peaceful night sky.

Scraps scattered across the continent endlessly falling. As the dwarf looked on in shock this has never happened before it's something Impossible. As he grabbed his pickaxe from his lap used it to stand up grabbed his stuff and made his way to the main landing site. As the place around it was on fire it wasn't easy to miss.

Stumbling onto the site after half an hour finding a surviving man? Fount lying half stuck in the wreckage unconscious. He dragged him away from the remaining scraps trying to wake him up. He looked strange Taller than the usual humans he encountered. Was this man even human? Was he even male?

The man fell from the sky woke up short memory loss and no idea where he was without any equipment and the once he asks about sounds like the ramblings of a madman something of unheard language something untranslatable. Honeydew calmed the man down asking for his name. 'Xephos' he answered. 'That's a rather strange name' said the small man. 'Well if it's easier you can call me Lewis.' The dwarf shook his hand excited what he looked a little confused at and said 'Simon Honeydew nice to meet you.'

There he was stuck on a strange endless planet with seeming strange physics and he gets absorbed in its fascinating! With little things from it defying gravity but its inhabitants. The monsters that come alive out of nowhere in the night and where it's dark. What was terrifying at first as he places light everywhere, also to avoid other seeing some alien features of his? But the friendlies face on the planet for him through it. They quickly become what the small humanoid calling who calls himself a dwarf called best friends and it's like it's always been like that.

Finding other humanoids more like him of his meeting new people he could also consider a friend. As he learnt quickly and adventured also found out about strange treats.

But there was the strangest thing death couldn't stop them? The first time he was terrified. Death isn't permanent most of the time it's a blessing of the demi god's or Admins that oversee their world Simon told him. As the world, itself was just a game their playground. As he finally processes that they met new friend's funny and amazing people. And treats that weren't as lucky to be blessed? Why them? They didn't know? As he stood over a grave a reminder that they couldn't always be lucky and not even everyone's blessed.

They came face to face with things called magic and inventions of their own right this planet. Now his planet had and he learnt about the even more advanced and treats threatening whole towns that rose, and maybe they wouldn't always be blessed. Finding out their enemies have giants buried under layers of the desert. Underground facilities, machines that kill everything it touched into dead dust and sand, and the list went on. At adventures and attempts to stop them, they lost a close friend to one of the contraptions and ... he was blessed but... not anymore he was gone for good.

And they fled?

These still some tweaking to be made but we will see. Enjoy!


	2. Madness and rise

to prepare he said. He told himself .he knew he was smart he knew others where smart, he could fix this, he could make it so they wouldn't need to rely on the gods, they wouldn't live on chance, they would work on projects and gadgets until they could go back and blow away Israphel with Ease,

Simon would be safe, they would be safe

another excuse over they played around practising. It started covered as a joke a cookie factory, practice machines full automation. As he gained power tools, flight if needed, stronger weapons, he needed more to be safe.

He ended up making a lab perfect beautiful safe to keep them SAFE in it, and he found a way to keep them all safe, no more relying on demigods. As he started the clone machine he put his friend in his sleep he looked at a clone now. He put his tank further hidden away he was a clone now as well now but they were both asleep so this was them. It was real enough for him, he tested so much, he played around so much from alternate dimensions to mutations to time travel, and the world was his it didn't matter for he was with Honeydew his best friend. But then his original clone died before they could go back and it all changed.

The leftover clone Simon was placed in the vat. Simon to him didn't feel real anymore, he felt just as important as a recyclable coffee cup, he went too far, he changed and Simon got more scared and every time he questioned him he raised up against him, he killed his best friend. That fixed the problem. it didn't matter, him and Lalnable his partner saw it the same and that didn't help, Lewis got more and more corrupted and safety didn't matter, Simon found a way to ran away after million attempts he himself didn't remember and managed something impossible he freed the original Lewis.

And got away by running through halls and Ran, the original Lewis confused no memories glad to see his old friend at least and trusted him nonetheless.

But the Clone he... broke. He missed him... but he more missed the original he went back in time why not when you have the power, to see his beloved friend again. To play with him. His face faded of colours his clone body dying yet immortal with all the things he developed, he was having too much fun and he knew. He got what role needed to be filled. As he put off his Lab coal and put on his old uniform with style and dyed it Black with his own madness. Was he a failed clone? Did he fail or did he just go mad? He didn't care he was having fun. At least he could play with his old friend again. He crafted sets and stages he saw through different eyes and now in the present even if it's technically the past. Then there's Simon well a clone but it's all that's left now with the tank destroyer and the original Lewis confused and terrified as they his eyes lit up in the night sky looking back where they came from and listened. Simon explained in a panic he had gaps in the memories. He didn't understand a lot of science but he wasn't an idiot. He knew what was going on and Lewis finally he got it himself in his old adventure clothes. They both geared up, they knew what they were going to do.

They were going to stop Israphel.


End file.
